


Solo Act

by CavannaRose



Series: Rogues Fics [11]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Robbery, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa goes out for a little one on one time with an empty jewelry store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Central City. For the most part, it was a clean, wholesome town. Even the Rogues, the predominant villains of the area, had more rules and morals than most bad guys out and about these days. Most of those rules were due to Lisa's big brother. He kept an iron grip over his men, and the enforcement of his rules was beyond questioning. Considering the seedy nature of a few of the members, that was all good in Lisa's book.

For herself, though she was associated with the Rogues, she was more of a free agent. Where Len wouldn't give the other's a pass, he overlooked a lot of his sister's foibles, including her continuing relationship with the infuriating Roscoe Dillon. Though her brother and lover didn't get along, that was about par for the course in her world, and she occasionally had to leave them both behind and do her own thing. There was only so much overbearing, overprotective male a girl could handle, after all.

Today was a bank holiday, blissfully. The streets were fairly empty as there was some kind of event going on down in Keystone, drawing the crowds away. Lisa had never been one to pass up an opportunity when it was offered, so she was on her way to a particularly lovely jewelry store down on the main street. It would be closed, most of the police force was providing security for the day over in Keystone, it was perfect!

Using her skate to cut through the glass in the door, she reached in and flicked the lock. As she let herself in, she was so busy being pleased that she didn't notice the silent alarm blinking. Row by row, Lisa perused the offerings of the store, trying on various rings and necklaces, examining her reflection. Just a casual shopping spree at the store's expense. Wasn't life lovely?


	2. Chapter 2

The offerings at the jewelry store were surprisingly high class. She sifted through a collection of Tiffany bracelets and earrings, but honestly she had so many already. Between Roscoe and Len she had been rather well taken care of.

Moving on to the next case she paused. There was an absolutely adorable set of Elsa Peretti Bean cuff links in a perfectly toned jade. She gently lifted them from the collection and placed them in her pocket. Roscoe would look darling in those. He was so very fond of that colour after all. A Tiffany CT60 Chronograph 42mm watch soon joined them, the blue facing making her think of Len. Then, just because it amused her, she collected two sets of silver Roadster cufflinks for the young lads. They liked cars after all.

That's when she saw it. A display case behind the counter. The size and clarity were enough to catch her attention from across the display floor and she could hardly believe it. Sliding over the counter in a most unladylike fashion she broke the latch on the display and lifted out the ring with the absolutely gorgeous pink diamond setting. It felt like at least 20 carats to her. With only 10% of pink diamonds being over 0.2 carats, and most of those having added impurities of grey or orange, this one was desperately stunning.

Lisa liked most about the pink diamonds that science hadn't quite figured them out yet. Nitrogen atoms make yellow diamonds, boron particles cause blue diamonds, green was caused by light radiation, grey and black were caused by graphite and sulphites, purple was high hydrogen content ... but pink? There were only suppositions.

She slid the ring on her finger, admiring it for a long moment... and that's when she noticed the blinking red light under the counter indicating the silent alarm had been tripped. Swearing, she considered what she got plenty and headed straight for the exit.


End file.
